Weekend Getaway
by little-borgia
Summary: Delphine tries to save their relationship with a surprise weekend Getaway, but nothing is going as planned. Rated T for now, but that may change.
1. Chapter 1

This was not going well.

Delphine placed two fingers along the bridge of her nose, pinching it as she took a deep breath. The entire point of this was to get back on track with Cosima. Their romance had been haunted by doubts and criticisms of everyone around them. Delphine had specifically planned this weekend to unplug from everyone and just get back on the same page as Cosima. Delphine could feel Cosima slipping through her fingers and was desperate to stop it.

Although it was off season, she booked a luxurious hotel room at the beach. She hadn't told Cosima, wanting to surprise her. Delphine had planned it all, from the schedule to the route to the weekend plans, which were mostly making love and snuggling up.

And yet, now they were on the side of the road. Cosima's car had broken down, a cloud of smoke erupting from under the hood.

"Go ahead, say it," Cosima said, frustration boiling over.

"I will not." Delphine took a breath. She wanted to, but this was not the weekend to fight.

"You were right. There, I said it. We should have taken your stupid, overpriced, yuppie car."

"So what? I'll go back and we can take my car. Is that what you want?"

"Right now, I just want to go home."

"Cosima," Delphine tried to control her emotions. She knew that Cosima had no idea what was at stake.

"I mean it. This entire day is shit."

"Because I said I would rather not go to breakfast?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to order takeout and read my comics. And no, we had to drive to God knows where. And I got a ticket-"

"I told you the light was red and I also said I would pay," Delphine whimpered. Cosima was too frustrated to notice the way her voice trembled.

"Yeah, like I don't have the same job and make my own money. I don't need your French trust fund money."

"Wow." Delphine let the sting of Cosima's words sink in. She knew that Cosima was frustrated, but she was not only being unreasonable, she was being cruel. "Let's just take a few minutes..."

"I'm not going to want to spend the day with you in a few minutes. I just want to go home, wear pajamas and get baked," Cosima scoffed. "Maybe we could meet up tomorrow."

"I see," Delphine whispered, a few tears falling. When Cosima saw her crying, she scoffed in frustration. For Cosima, Delphine was just another thing that went haywire on this awful day. She was trying to think of what to say when Delphine opened the passenger side, getting out of the car.

"Where are you going? You already called for a tow truck!" Cosima yelled, running after her.

"I'm leaving. The car does not work, so I'll walk."

"Delphine, stop. You're acting crazy. Just wait in the car."

Delphine turned, towering over her short girlfriend as she clenched her jaw. "Cosima, I did not want to go to breakfast because I wanted to leave early. As it was, we left 45 minutes later than I planned-"

"I'm always late. You know this-"

"I booked a weekend getaway for us, Cosima. I wasn't trying to keep you from your precious eggs and bacon. I could feel you and I falling apart. I just wanted one weekend with you. Just you and I for one weekend like a normal couple. I'm asking too much and you've made it clear you want to be alone." She flicked away a tear, angry that she was crying when she wanted to yell.

"Delphine, I didn't know," Cosima said, running a hand through her dark dreadlocks.

"If you needed to know I was spoiling you in order to be nice, it was a waste of money." She dug a folded piece of paper. "When they fix your car, feel free to go. The room is already paid for." Delphine dropped the paper on the ground, spun in her leather boots and began walking away. As she walked off, Cosima heard her sniffling and saw the unmistakable hand movement, knowing she was wiping her tears.

Cosima stood, tears falling down her cheeks. She had been cranky, but Delphine hadn't actually done anything to her, so why had she been so cruel to her? Delphine was trying everything to repair the cracks in their relationship. As Cosima watched her walking away, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing to keep Delphine by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima was sitting sideways in the drivers seat of her car when a taxi pulled up.

"Miss Neihaus?"

"Who's asking?" She asked, still upset.

"You're friend asked me to give you a ride." Cosima stared blankly at the man. "Miss Cormier?"

Cosima stood, already irritated. "Listen up, man. First off, she's not just a woman. She's a fucking doctor. Dr. Cormier. And she's not my friend. She's my girlfriend. I can have her anywhere and anytime!" She yelled.

"She requested the cab as Miss, not Doctor. And she asked me to give you a ride to your home. Not where I dropped her off." The sassy cab driver snapped.

"Wait, where did you drop her off?"

"If she's a doctor there's some kind of confidentiality bullshit," the lady scoffed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Her and I fought. Because I acted like a bitch."

"Hard to imagine."

"I'm gonna let that slide. But please, I gotta get to her."

"How much money do you have?"

Cosima scrounged, digging in her pockets. Eventually, she sighed, grabbing her purse. "I'll give you a twenty and a joint?"

"Deal," the cab driver smiled, accepting the payment.

The driver pulled up next to a motel along the highway. "No," Cosima gasped. The motel had flickering neon lights and what appeared to be a layer of grime on the vinyl siding.

"She said she wanted to find the quickest retreat."

"Delphine staying in a place like this?" Cosima whispered. "She doesn't look like the kind of girl to be somewhere like this."

"Maybe she likes to slum it," the cab driver scoffed, studying Cosima. For the outside world, the two women did not belong together.

"Touché." Cosima muttered and climbed out of the cab. The summer heat had left her bare legs sticking to the leather seats.

She hit the bell at the front desk three times before a man with dark hair emerged.

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for one of your guests."

"Okay. Go look."

Cosima took a deep breath. People were really testing her patience today. "My girlfriend is here."

"What room?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here."

"Oh," the man said. "Her name?"

"Delphine Cormier."

"I don't have someone named that here." Cosima sighed. It made sense, Delphine wouldn't want someone to know her information. She probably paid cash, making herself look even shadier to avoid anyone connecting her to this hotel.

Cosima grabbed her phone, pulling up Delphine's photo. "Have you seen her?" She asked, showing a photo of Delphine sitting by the fountain at college

The man licked his lips, studying the photo. "Do you have another photo? Might jog my memory." Cosima glared at him, but offered a selfie they had taken together. "Can I see the whole body? Like maybe a beach photo?" He asked casually.

"Pauline Cormier?" She blurted. She knew Delphine had a strong attachment to her mother, who passed away when she was little.

"What?"

"A guest name Pauline Cormier?"

"No."

"Cosima Neihaus?"

"No real person is going to have a name like that," he crossed his arms.

"Fair enough," she smirked. She pinched her nose, trying to think.

"Renee Laloux," she realized. Rene Laloux had been the mastermind of an animated film Delphine had loved as a little girl. And Delphine was smart enough to know the man would think of the woman's name Renee and never consider that in reality, it was a man.

"Room 214." The man smiled.

Cosima knocked on the door, glancing around suspiciously.

"Delphine, I know you're in there!" Cosima yelled.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Delphine yelled without opening the door.

"Open up!"

"Go to your apartment. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Knowing there was only one way to get through to her, Cosima hunched over, coughing loudly. It wasn't hard to mimic the deep coughs her illness had brought on. Sure enough, almost instantly, Delphine opened the door. She placed a hand over the small of Cosima's back. "Come on, let's get you in bed." Delphine's tone was soft but clearly still mad.

The minute they were in the room, Cosima clutched the back of Delphine's neck firmly as she kissed her, giving her no chance of escape. "I'm sorry," she panted, letting the other hand get lost in Delphine's blonde curls. She lead Delphine so she was taking steps backwards until the back of Delphine's legs hit the bed.

"The door," Delphine panted, but let Cosima lead her onto the bed.

"I couldn't peel myself from you if I tried," she whispered, sucking on her lower lip.

"Cosima," she whimpered as Cosima let her fingers push inside Delphine. She offered slow, greedy thrusts, her fingers making long circles inside Delphine, hitting every inch of her. "I'm still mad," she whispered, her tone so weak that even she didn't believe it.

"Del, the best part about fighting is the makeup sex."

"I don't-" Delphine's words were cut off by Cosima's mouth closing in on her intimacy, stopping her words by showing her exactly what she meant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby, I said I was sorry," Cosima whined. "I thought we made up." She had wasted no time in hitting Delphine's most sensitive spots, sending her over the edge in a matter of minutes. But after, Delphine went into the shower. Now, she stood in front of Delphine in ruffled red lace panties and a matching red bra. She bit down on her bright red lips, as if Cosima hadn't noticed the sexy shade of lipstick. There was a dangerous flickering of Delphine's hazel eyes, one that made Cosima's thighs tremble nervously and her intimacy throb.

"Go ahead, tell me again how it showed that I'm not experienced with women."

"Delphine..." Cosima's pleas were cut short by Delphine, who sucked her breast through Cosima's thin dress. She knew Cosima didn't always wear a bra and knew the friction without direct contact would drive her insane. She gently tugged on the brunettes nipples, eliciting a deep moan that made Delphine pull away, smiling victoriously. "You're still mad... I get it..." Cosima panted breathlessly. When she tried to touch her, Delphine used one hand to force Cosima back against the bed. Cosima's mouth opened as she watched this foreign side of someone she knew so well. Delphine had always been so soft and demure. The woman straddling her was a mix between a sexy pinup and a ruthless dominatrix. It Cosima wasn't in love with her before, she was now.

Delphine tilted her face, studying Cosima's reactions as she let her fingertip brush over the damp satin of her purple panties. "You're practically dripping," Delphine raised an eyebrow, impressed at the reaction. In the past, it had been easy for her. Men were easy. They don't require much thought or effort. But Cosima, she kept Delphine on her toes. As a result, there was always a layer of insecurity lying just beneath Delphine's surface.

"I want to screw you so bad," Cosima moaned, getting fidgety. This was the reaction that Delphine had hoped for.

"Not so fast, _my pet_. You're being punished." The nickname made Cosima aware of her body growing increasingly wet, desperate for her chance to touch Delphine.

Delphine gave Cosima one last glance before inching down. She licked and sucked against the soaked fabric, teasing Cosima without touching her directly.

"Touch me," Cosima moaned.

"Non ma chérie," Delphine purred, purposely exhaling against the fabric, the warmth of her breath reaching Cosima's intimacy. Cosima offered a whimper, her hips rocking.

"I'll do anything," Cosima whispered.

"Anything?" Delphine glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "And if I say that you can't touch me?"

"Are we doing a Meatloaf thing?"

Delphine tilted her head, completely lost. "The frozen dinner?"

Cosima laughed. "I wish I could kiss you right now, puppy."

Delphine offered a soft smile, leaning in to kiss her. She started to pull away, but Cosima's tongue brushed her lips, desperate for her. Delphine obliged, deepening the kiss.

"Does that mean you've forgiven me?" Cosima whispered.

"No, it means you're a good kisser."

"I'm good at many things," Cosima purred.

"Yes, but you enjoy them. You need to be punished."

"I am, baby. I'm sorry. Please, just let me come."

Delphine laughed. "Cosima, you still think you're going to come tonight?" She smiled amused. "Haven't you realized? That's the punishment."


	4. Chapter 4

Delphine stirred in her sleep, groggy and slightly confused. She never took naps. She barely slept through the night. Her body felt uncomfortable, like she slept on it wrong. She yanked on her arm, suddenly realizing she hadn't slept on it wrong. She was tied up.

"Silk scarves?" Delphine whispered, gently tugging on her wrists, suddenly aware that her legs were tied up to the bedposts as well.

"How funny that you chose to nap on the day that you were very, very naughty..." Cosima purred. Delphine breathed heavier, watching Cosima in her paint splattered bra and panties. She was never overtly sexy, but she had such an edge that Delphine was entranced.

"What is this about?" She whispered sensually, already feeling the familiar tingling.

"You played dirty, Del... You punished me by withholding sex..."

"I hurt your feelings?" Delphine whispered, but her gaze was much lower than Cosima's eyes. Delphine bit her lip, already eager for Cosima.

"Now it's my revenge."

"So you won't screw me?"

"Oh, no no no. That's too easy..."

"What are you going to do to me?" Delphine's voice quickened, an arousing anxiety over these games.

Cosima crawled over her, straddling her. Delphine let out a moan, already feeling how wet her girlfriend was. "I'm going to fuck you until you pass out..."

"What?" Delphine whispered. She had heard her, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm going to make you come until you go cross eyed and you can't stay awake anymore." Without another word, Cosima's fingers slammed inside Delphine. With her limbs tied with the scarves, Delphine's movement was limited but she bucked her hips, pushing down so Cosima moved deeper inside her. Cosima moved her fingers, greedily pushing in and out, driving Delphine crazy. There was no foreplay. They weren't making love. Cosima wanted Delphine to come and come fast.

"I'm so close," Delphine panted, unable to resist.

"Don't fight it. You'll want to save your strength..."

"Cosima..." Delphine panted, her intimacy tightening around Cosima's fingers as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Damn," Cosima chuckled. "I'm really good."

"You are," Delphine smiled, still breathing heavily. Delphine looked at Cosima longingly. Even when they were having fun, it was hard to finish and not hold her. Delphine loved how they laid together naked until their bodies regained composure.

Cosima blew her a kiss before lowering her head. Her hands gently squeezed Delphine's thighs as her mouth invaded Delphine. She felt the trembling excitement in her lovers body. She hadn't calmed from the first orgasm and already the second was quickly approaching. She had never had an encounter like this, with so much force and urgency. It felt like Cosima was starved for nourishment that only Delphine could provide. Every lick and nibble was riddled with an urgency that quickly sent Delphine over the edge.

"Cosima," Delphine panted. "Let's take a break..."

"It's only been twice. We've done more than that in the lab." Cosima loved the blush that crept over Delphine's face. Delphine was such an anomaly to her. She was accepting and welcoming of the idea of lovers and open about sex. Yet she was so private and secretive. Every seductive glance, every soft moan, every orgasm felt like a secret between them. Cosima had never been with a woman who made her feel like this. She hadn't officially told Delphine that she loved her, but she knew what she felt.

She let her hands wander Delphine's bare legs, the soft touch making Delphine wet. Cosima was always her weakness, she was insatiable for her. "Touch me," Delphine panted. "Punish me..." Cosima smiled, eager to accept the challenge.

The purpose of the scarves was to keep Delphine opened up. Yet somehow, she didn't need them. All it took was one look into Delphine's eyes to know that she was hers. She kissed her thigh softly. "You're going to regret that," she purred.

It was hours before she untied Delphine's wrists. Her arms fell limply at her sides as she made a soft whimper. "Come here, baby," she purred, scooping the blonde in her arms. Delphine nodded weakly, still unconscious. She kissed her forehead. "I love you, Delphine. And one day I'll tell you when you're awake," she promised, holding Delphine tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosima held Delphine, still in awe. Delphine rarely slept 7 hours a night. Her mind raced endlessly and she always felt her work was never done. She was always in bed after Cosima and awake before her. Yet since her sexual punishment, Delphine had slept nearly 11 hours. Cosima made a mental note to do this more often. Not only did the French doctor need the sleep, but Cosima loved seeing how peaceful Delphine looked, sleeping soundly in her arms. It wasn't often that Delphine stopped being the caregiver, so it made Cosima feel good to be able to fill that role.

Delphine nuzzled her cheek against Cosima's neck, kissing her sensitive skin even as she slept. Her hand brushed Cosima's breasts, pawing at them without waking.

"Rise and shine," Cosima purred.

"I must have dozed off..." Delphine mumbled, smiling peacefully.

"For eleven hours."

"What?" Delphine shot out of bed. "Your medicine! You need to eat! The hotel check out?"

"I took the pills. I waited for you. And I got us an extra night."

"You... did all that?" Delphine smiled, kissing the top of Cosima's head. "What do you want to eat? How about the breakfast you had wanted. Hmm?"

"Actually," Cosima started. "That reminds me..."

Delphine sighed, knowing the fight they had over stupid breakfast foods.

"...about what you said earlier, you know that this is all too fresh and new to be feeling like it's falling apart, right? I mean, we're barely..."

Cosima's voice trailed off. Delphine didn't know what to think of this. Was it possible that Cosima considered them a fling? Friends with benefits. Come to think of it, they hadn't actually called each other girlfriends. They hadn't said they loved each other.

"Delphine?"

"No, no I'm fine."

"Tell me what had you upset back at the car," Cosima whispered.

"I was being emotional. You're right. I was overthinking it all..."

"Tell me."

"No, it's fine. Let's forget it, hmm?" She smiled that false smile that broke Cosima's heart.

"Hey," Cosima moved closer, stroking Delphine's cheek. The move was so gentle that Delphine closed her eyes, exhaling slowly in the hopes of stopping the tears that were on the verge of spilling. "Talk to me," Cosima whispered. "Please?"

Instead, Delphine kissed her, the urgency and fear spilling into the kiss. Cosima kissed her, but sensed the changes. "Del," she panted. As she tried to pull away, Delphine pressed her body harder, desperate for Cosima to stop the discussion.

"Delphine," Cosima placed her hands on the blondes shoulders, restraining her. "What's gotten into you?"

"You wouldn't understand," Delphine said, her tone harsh.

"If it's about you and I, I probably would."

"Isn't it too fresh and new to be a you and I?" Delphine fired back, getting up from the bed.

"Is that what you're upset about?"

"I'm upset because I don't want it to always be the clone and the monitor. I don't want it to be the experiment and the scientist. All I wanted is to just be Cosima and Delphine. I don't want to lose you because there are so many forces working against us! I can't fight them all, Cosima!"

"Can't fight who?"

"Sarah, Leekie, Dyad, Topside..."

"Stop!" Cosima interrupted. "I don't care about them."

"But they care about us," Delphine flicked a stray tear away. "They could keep us apart. Permanently. Don't you understand what is happening?"

"Yeah," Cosima smiled softly. "You're in love with me, Delphine."


	6. Chapter 6

"That's not even what I said!" Delphine argued.

"No, but it's what you feel, isn't it?" Cosima stepped closer. "You're in love with me, Delphine. It's okay."

Delphine looked down, feeling defeated. She had never said those words first and even if she didn't say it, she hated the idea that Cosima had a power over her. She didn't even know how Cosima felt about her, especially not after their fight in the car.

"I just wanted ..." Delphine started. "I don't always want to be your monitor," the words came out like a confession, causing a tear to trickle down the blonde's cheek.

"Hey," Cosima broke the distance between the two, placing her hands on Delphine's hip. "I'm sorry. I didn't understand." She wiped the tear from Delphine's cheek. "My feelings for you aren't how I feel about monitors," she whispered.

"Alison is married to her monitor," Delphine whispered, unable to look at Cosima.

"And Ali understands! She knows what she's in for!"

"What she's in for?" Delphine practically shrieked. "So for the rest of our time together, this will just be what you're in for?" Hot tears streamed down Delphine's cheeks. She didn't know if her heart was broken or if she was angry. Maybe a combination of both.

"Delphine, that isn't what I meant!" Cosima cried. "You're being sensitive about this!" She regretted the words as soon as she said them. Delphine's eyes widened and she turned, moving her attention to her luggage. "What are you doing?"

Delphine sighed, giving Cosima one last glance before she grabbed her cell phone. "Yes, I had booked one room for tonight. Is it possible for a second room on such short notice?"

"Delphine..." Cosima whimpered while Delphine was on the phone.

"The room next door? Perfect! Could you come open the door? I'll be right out. Oh, even better. Thank you," Delphine whispered as she hung up.

"What is perfect? What is better?" Cosima asked. Delphine gave her that harsh glance as she brushed past her, opening the adjoining door.

Cosima walked into the second room, following Delphine. Her heart was breaking to imagine sleeping alone for the night. It was even harder to know Delphine would be on the other side of the door, her heart breaking just as badly.

"Pick a room," Delphine said. "I'll take the other."

"You don't have to do this," Cosima said softly.

"Don't worry. I know what I signed up for."

"Delphine-"

"Just don't, Cosima. You're right, okay? I do love you. And nothing I do will change that before I ever met you, I agreed to be your monitor. I didn't know I'd fall for you. It wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to happen. I try to understand, you know? I'm not unreasonable... You and your sisters need monitors, I understand. But I don't want to be paid to screw you-"

"Whoa-" Cosima started to interrupt, but Delphine put a hand up, silencing her.

"If given the choice, I'd choose you, Cosima. I'd protect you and care for you and love you. I'd choose you over any of your sisters to monitor because I can keep you safe. I'd choose you out of any other scientist to work with because I can keep up with your intelligence. And I'd choose you over anyone else on the planet to be with because I love you. But it's clear that you pick me as a monitor because I'm as good as the next one," Delphine wiped a tear.

"Delphine, that isn't what I said."

"But it's what you feel, isn't it? If you hadn't suspected me as your monitor, would you have even wanted to be with me?"

"I don't know," Cosima whispered before she could stop herself. Delphine nodded, the truth hurting more than she anticipated.

"Pick which room you want."

"Delphine..."

"Use the phone book, order yourself some dinner, hmm?" Delphine shuffled through her purse.

"I'll buy my own dinner," Cosima frowned. "I'm not a child."

"Please, Cosima. Just pick a room!" Delphine's voice trembled as fresh tears emerged. Rather than answer, Cosima leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms.

"Cosima..."

"No! I want whatever room you're standing in!" Cosima yelled.

"Fine," Delphine grabbed the hotel room card and stormed out.

Cosima struggled to get dressed, feeling like every second was a wasted effort. Thinking of Delphine's words made her feel like she couldn't breath. She had been so stunned by hearing that beautiful French voice telling her she loved her that she easily overlooked all the other things Delphine had said. Her hesitation could have cost her anything. She grabbed the hotel room key, rushing out the door.

She knew Delphine had left her purse and her car keys, so she was somewhere on the motel property. She also knew that wherever it was, Delphine didn't want to be found. She didn't bother calling her name; Delphine would never answer.

She walked up and down the length of the rooms, following the outdoor hallway until she reached the front office.

"Excuse me, I'm staying in room 222-"

"Oh, you sounded French on the phone," the middle aged man said, barely looking up.

"My girlfriend is. Have you seen her?"

"What does she look like, besides French?"

"Tall. Blonde. You'd know her if you saw her. She's really beautiful. I mean..."

"I didn't see any blondes." He said quickly. There was a coldness in his tone that made her feel uncomfortable and she knew better than to ask questions.

As she went back outside, she shivered. She was in a hoodie and a scarf; Delphine had rushed out still in her camisole. She felt a knot in her stomach, imagining Delphine alone, upset and freezing.

She went back to the rooms, praying that Delphine had returned. She should have known, Delphine was the most stubborn person she had ever known. She grabbed a sweater before heading back outside.

This time, she walked the other way, scouring the back of the motel, which was an open field. She was grateful that she knew Delphine wouldn't just sit in the grass and dirt, that eliminated a big chunk of land.

The vending machine area was empty. The ice machine was isolated. The gym was darkened and the minute Cosima turned on the light, she knew Delphine wouldn't go inside. Cosima knew because she wouldn't either. It was coated with thick dust and cobwebs and the fluorescent lights flickered so much Cosima expected them to cause a migraine.

Cosima was starting to panic. Where could she be? The parking lot was empty. It was too cold for her to go to the pool.

The pool.

Cosima raced over, struggling to keep her breath. Sure enough, in one of the plastic lawn chairs, she spotted the blonde curls, blowing in the wind. Delphine was curled up, her arms hugging her knees and her head buried. Even with the distance, Cosima could see the petite blonde shaking and knew it wasn't just the cold.

She approached her quietly, as if Delphine were a stray bunny she were trying to capture. She placed the sweater over Delphine's shoulders. Hearing the muffled sobs caused Cosima to cry, hating herself for causing this pain.

"I'm fine," Delphine whispered. But when she looked up, her nose was red and her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, but still revealed the streams of tears. "Cosima, you're crying," Delphine whispered, immediately approaching the brunette. "And you're shaking..." she placed the sweater over Cosima's, wanting to keep her warm despite her own need for warmth.

"I'm staying with you," Cosima cried, sniffling.

"Lets go inside," Delphine tried to smile as she lead Cosima back to the room.

"No, I want to stay with you!" Cosima cried, her lip quivering.

"Okay, okay. We'll both stay in for the night. We'll order dinner-"

"And eat together," the brunette pleaded.

"Okay, okay," Delphine agreed, worried about Cosima's health. "Let's just go inside."

Cosima nodded, sniffling softly. As they headed back to the rooms, both were shivering, but neither could be positive why. And neither knew where they stood anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

"I should take a bath," Delphine whispered when they returned to the hotel room. "It'll warm me."

"You said we could eat dinner," Cosima whispered. "Together." She wasn't stupid. She knew that while cold, what Delphine really wanted was the privacy she felt a bath would give her. She was hurt and avoiding Cosima. "I want to talk about it."

"Cosima," Delphine spoke so softly and so slowly that Cosima knew she was trying to plan her words perfectly. It made Cosima realize how heavy whatever she was about to say was, and how hard it must be for Delphine to speak from the heart while translating her native French. "No matter what we are, a part of my job is always to make sure you are taken care of," she whispered.

"I want to know what you to tell me what you think and what you feel!" Cosima defended.

"Not when it could upset you. Stress is not good for your health. I can handle it; you cannot."

"You don't know what I can handle!"

"Actually, I do. I have your medical records. I am your doctor. You don't know what I can handle, Cosima. You will never know me the way I know you," she shrugged sadly. She knew Cosima hated it, but it was a fact of life. "I am sorry, but sometimes it is easier for me to take a few minutes to regain my composure than-"

"Don't give me doctor talk," Cosima threatened. "You aren't giving me a physical, you're screwing me! We're more than doctor patient and you're more than a monitor!" Cosima's eyes were filling with tears.

"How much more could we be if you didn't even know if you picked me because I had an added bonus or because of me? You're fighting and you don't even know what you're fighting for," Delphine shook her head.

"You're not thinking clearly," Cosima shook her head.

"How can I? You didn't give me time to calm down and clear my head!"

"Just go take a bath, Delphine," Cosima flailed her arms, dismissing her. Although it was what she wanted, watching the blonde sway towards the bathroom felt so permanent, as if they had problems they couldn't fix. Cosima remembered something she had noticed in Delphine's suitcase when she went into the other room. She snuck in, grabbing the cold metal.

As Delphine crotched down, waiting on the water to heat, Cosima latched the handcuff around her tiny wrist.

"Cosima! What are you doing?" Delphine gasped as Cosima attached the other to her own wrist. "Is this a joke?"

"No, we're staying attached to each other until we work out every last problem."

"You're crazy!"

"You know what's crazy, walking away when we're like this!"

"Like what?" Delphine cried.

Cosima grabbed her, kissing her passionately. The kiss was so intense that Delphine felt her legs wobble. Cosima noticed, grabbing her waist to keep her steady. Still, her lips didn't pull away from Delphine's.

By the time Cosima released her, Delphine was panting.

"You don't walk away from chemistry like that."

"There are so many factors-"

"You're a scientist, just follow the chemistry. Follow our chemistry."

"It's not so simple..."

"It is. You're tied to me," she jingled the handcuffs, proving her point. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Cosima, I don't even know where you got this insane idea!"

"The handcuffs were in your suitcase. You gave me the idea."

Delphine's face immediately reddened. She knew she was caught. "I didn't expect this..." she whispered.

"You wanted one of us to be contained. And I know that you like me having control, don't you?" Cosima continued, knowing she was on to something as Delphine bit her lip, her face turning a deep red. "Why can you give me your body but push me away when it comes to your heart? You tell me that you want to be more and the minute we hit a bump, you're ready to back down and give up."

Delphine glanced down, her long fingers making circles in the bath. Cosima yanked on their connected wrists. "We've got all day."

"I can tell myself it's just sex," she whispered. "I am pretend it was a part of the job. But-"

"You're afraid of getting hurt," Cosima realized. "So you try to push me away before I can hurt you."

Delphine didn't glance up, but Cosima watched the bath make ripples and immediately knew it was the tears that caused the ripples. She had always seen Delphine as being brave and strong, but for the first time she was seeing that underneath it all, Delphine was just afraid of being hurt.

"Men are easy," Delphine finally spoke. "The attractive ones aren't able to keep up with me intellectually. The smart ones worship me because of things I can't control," she shrugged.

Cosima never knew if she loved or hated how little attention Delphine placed on her appearance. Yes, she was painstakingly beautiful, but Delphine barely noticed. Cosima loved that she didn't appreciate it because it wasn't anything she could control but still, Cosima wished she realized exactly how much beauty she brought into this world.

"Either way, a man just ..." she sighed. "They're like puppies. They'll try any trick just for a morsel of attention. It's boring. And still..."

"Oh my God! This is totally your first relationship!" Cosima's eyes widened.

"What? No. That's not..."

"No, it's your first real relationship. The first time you have to work on stuff. You've never had a relationship where you fought and didn't break up, have you?"

Delphine said nothing.

"This is the first time and you're learning," Cosima whispered.

"I'm failing," Delphine offered a weak laugh.

Cosima stepped into the bath, sitting at the back of the tub. "Get in."

"What? We were talking, like you wanted," Delphine whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and get in," Cosima smiled. Delphine smiled, following the orders.

In the tub, she initially sat forward, clutching her knees as she had when she sat on the lawn chair. Cosima said nothing, trying to give her space. Still, she pushed the blonde hair out of the way and rubbed Delphine's back softly, hearing the soft sobs. Within minutes, Delphine curled against Cosima, her face buried in the crook of Cosima's neck as she cried softly. "I'm sorry I left," she whispered.

"You needed to get it out. I understand," Cosima whispered, clutching her.

"It doesn't make it right; I made a mistake."

"We're both learning," Cosima whispered. "Our relationship is new for both of us. We're both learning." Delphine nodded from the crook in her neck. "But I'm going to keep this on. I don't want you out of my reach."

"Oddly romantic," Delphine smiled, leaning up to kiss Cosima. Cosima sucked Delphine's lower lip, making her moan. "Don't let me go," Delphine whispered, pressing her body against Cosima's. "Just hold me."

"As long as you need," Cosima promised, tightening her embrace. She didn't care how long Delphine needed to stay in her arms, she wasn't going anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cosima, you can release me," Delphine purred. She was laying naked on the hotel room bed, writhing on top of the comforter. Cosima still had her handcuffed and refused to give up control.

While she asked to be released, she made no effort to fight Cosima on it. After their breakthrough in the tub, Cosima had held her for as long as she could. Delphine stayed curled against her and Cosima was determined not to break the embrace. Eventually, both were shivering and their fingers and toes were wrinkled so Cosima made an executive decision. Still, she wasn't ready to let Delphine get dressed.

Cosima grabbed her cell phone, turning on the flashlight.

"Cosima, what are you doing?" Delphine whispered nervously. Instead of answering, Cosima adjusted the flashlight, shining it on Delphine's porcelain skin. "What is it?" She began to panic, squirming to move out of the spotlight.

"I want to memorize you," Cosima whispered. "I want to know your body better than anyone else..." she started at Delphine's feet, feeling the edges of her heels. "Suspiciously soft heels," she teased.

"I have a weakness for pedicures, among other things..."

Cosima glanced up, offering a wry smile before continuing on. She massaged Delphine's legs, studying the long limbs intensely. She massaged her thighs, but skimmed over her intimacy. Delphine wasn't sure if she felt relief or disappointment that Cosima didn't shine a flashlight and explore further.

Cosima kissed the splattering of freckles on Delphine's stomach before tracing her finger over them, connecting the dots. "It's like a constellation across your stomach. How do you say that in French?" She asked.

"Constellation." Delphine rolled her eyes playfully, but Cosima still felt her tightening in nervousness.

Cosima massaged her breasts, noticing for the first time the tiny mole hidden under her breast, like a secret for only Cosima. She lifted the small breast, kissing the mole.

The action caused a long exhale of a moan, and Cosima felt Delphine relax against the inspection.

Cosima continued, letting her tongue glide over Delphine's neck and collarbone. Delphine's breathing was labored and she closed her eyes, unable to stop from feeling like she was floating.

"You're getting used to this," Cosima smiled, sucking on Delphine's earlobe.

"Used to your touch?" Delphine purred, her eyes opening into the slightest hazel slivers.

"No, you're getting used to my love," Cosima said softly, her hands on each side of Delphine's cheeks.

Delphine's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that sort of honesty from Cosima. They had always left so much unspoken that it caught her off guard. "Cosima ... I ..."

"You're afraid of getting hurt. I understand."

"It's just ... I've never felt this way!" Delphine practically cried. "I love you, Cosima but I hate this feeling!"

Worried she'd try to make another break for it, Cosima straddled her, knowing that if it came down to it, Delphine could lift her. Somehow, she knew Delphine wasn't planning on leaving. Still, she stayed straddled, wanting to keep Delphine pinned down. "Tell me what you feel."

"I walk a tightrope with you, Cosima. Anything in the world could make me lose balance."

"What is making you lose balance?"

"This! Us!" Delphine's eyes filled with tears. "Who can I turn to? Who can I confide in? Who understands? I'm in charge of a company and dating the product. I was never meant to be promoted and we were never meant to be together but I can't stop. Every breath I take makes me fall for you harder and the only way I can protect you is moving up in the Company. No one understands that. Not your sisters. They think I'm the enemy. And not you! You only see their side. No one gives this a second thought! I'm all alone, Cosima. You have your sisters and I'm all alone!"

Cosima's eyes filled with tears, causing a wave of realization to sweep over Delphine. She wasn't the type for outbursts. She wasn't even the type for emotion.

"Cosima," she started, "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Cosima shook her head, still stunned. "No," she whispered.

"Cosima, I'm saying I'm sorry," Delphine pleaded, cupping the brunettes face.

"Don't be," Cosima whispered. "We just had a breakthrough," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Cosima began to stretch when she saw the blonde was still asleep. Delphine was always a morning person, waking early to eat her fruit and drink her tea as she read the paper. But this morning, she was still sound asleep. Cosima wished she could tease her for snoring or drooling, but it was useless. Delphine was flawless, even in her slumber. Her blonde hair formed an angelic crown around her head and her pink lips formed the slightest hint of a smile. She seemed so peaceful that Cosima felt proud she had given her that.

It hadn't been easy. After the blowout they had, Cosima had kept Delphine handcuffed to her. They had talked all night, about major issues in their relationship and about small, trivial things. They talked so long that Cosima had pulled Delphine to the balcony window, and the two had watched the sunrise together.

 _"It's symbolic," Delphine whispered, kissing Cosima's shoulder. Delphine's hazel eyes were wide as she took in all the hues of the sky. The red, orange and yellow seemed to blend together around the sunrise. With such large glass balcony doors, it felt like they were standing in front of a painting rather than real life._

 _"The sun? Because we shed light on our issues? That's so cheesy!" Cosima laughed._

 _"The horizon because it's all new for us. It's a fresh start..."_

 _"That's still cheesy," Cosima snickered._

 _"You're such a brat," Delphine rolled her eyes_.

Remembering how much they'd worked through, Cosima leaned over, attempting to unhook the handcuffs.

"Leave them on," Delphine mumbled, still half asleep. Cosima leaned down, kissing the top of her head. The pile of curls cascaded down, tickling her face and making her groan as she tried to fall back asleep.

"Baby, you've got to wake up," Cosima whispered. "We've got to check out soon..." she unhooked the silver handcuffs, her thumb gently brushing over them. She felt grateful, as illogical as she knew it was. This tiny piece of metal prevented Delphine from pushing her away. Those handcuffs saved their relationship.

"Book another day," she moaned.

"Delphine, we have work tomorrow," Cosima smiled. It wasn't like Delphine to be so cavalier about her responsibilities. Cosima loved this side of her.

"Call in sick," she moaned, covering her ears with the pillow.

"Scott said game night in the lab got kind of out of hand last night..."

"I'm up," Delphine whispered, her tone sounding so professional that it startled Cosima. She was always amazed at the way Delphine could shift between a worker bee and a normal woman in the blink of an eye.

The same was true for the way she could morph into a miracle doctor the minute Cosima so much as coughed. She often wondered if her sestras were so lucky. Did Elizabeth ever have those moments with Paul? When she felt loved and safe even just glancing at him? Underneath it all, did Alison feel the comfort of laying in Donnie's arms? Did his embrace make her feel as wanted as Delphine's?

"Cosima," Delphine whispered, pulling the brunette from her thoughts. "I'm sorry."

"Babe, you apologized in the tub. It's okay. You got scared."

"No. I mean, yes, but I was apologizing for the trip."

"What?"

"I planned a beautiful resort at the beach. It was filled with romantic gestures. Couples massages and rose petals on the bed..."

"I don't need those things." Cosima blurted. Delphine shot her a glance and the brunette blushed.

"Okay, I mean... I could have used a massage..."

"I had ordered the chocolate covered strawberries for you, also." Delphine smiled, her eyebrow raising slightly. She watched the disappointment cover Cosima's face.

"That part was a let down," she admitted.

"Because you'll never get your beloved treat anywhere else," Delphine teased, rolling her eyes. It had almost become a joke, the way Cosima reacted to chocolate covered strawberries. Each time, she acted like she'd never again get the delicious treat.

"All joking aside, I don't need those things. I need you. That's it." Cosima said, hoping her words would sink in.

"Yes, but Cosima..."

"Hey, we're good," Cosima said, her tone stern.

"Oui," Delphine nodded softly. She turned to pack and Cosima began doing the same. Delphine turned back, smiling at Cosima.

She loved to watch the brunette. She was so confident, even when no one was looking. Delphine had always loved the way she carried herself, the curiosity she elicited. Everyone wanted to know her, wanted to talk to her. She couldn't blame them. She had felt the same pull when she first met Cosima.

She knew the minute Cosima tried to mimic the way she said "enchantee," that she had a crush. It was obvious. What she wasn't expecting was Cosima to kiss her. At first she was certain it was a trick. Sometimes, she still suspected it was. Still, the kiss was magical. One kiss changed Delphine's entire world.

She watched the brunette contemplate for a moment before laying the handcuffs on the bed, purposely setting them aside to be forgotten.

"Keep them!" Delphine cried, louder than she expected. She bit down on her lip, embarrassed.

"Baby, we're good," Cosima whispered, clutching the blonde's hands. She hated the worry in Delphine's eyes. For someone so strong and held together, Delphine's hazel eyes always betrayed her.

"I might need them again one day," she whispered. "Keep them."

Cosima watched her, unsure what to do.

"Please," Delphine whispered. "Don't let me go."

"Okay," Cosima promised, kissing the blonde softly. "Okay. We'll keep them." She held Delphine, grateful that Delphine was already trying to fix her flaws.

Cosima smiled, thinking how someone as smart as Delphine could have ever considered this trip a failure.


End file.
